


Lost Dream

by A8BitAngel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Optic ink au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A8BitAngel/pseuds/A8BitAngel
Summary: Optic ink au but before the studio is run down with the ink creatures, After all their hard work at Joey Drew studios, Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk decide they want a break from staying in the studio and sneak into palace gardens at night time to see the nature and maybe have some childish fun, but things turn out more serious between the couple as they share more feelings.





	Lost Dream

This is the best day of Sammy’s life, he thinks as he’s running, ducking down until he’s almost touching the grass before rolling under a bush, hiding from his boyfriend. Norman and Sammy had decided to sneak into palace gardens after hours, making it dark. Sammy had disliked the idea, rolled his eyes when Norman urged him to go, calling it romantic, and now? Sammy was running to hide childishly from Norman who had vowed to use his eyes that ‘saw all’ as he jokingly called it.

Breathing heavily from the running, Sammy pushed the back of his hand against his mouth to try and make himself quiet, he hadn’t heard anything for awhile, no footsteps, no anything, it was completely silent except from his own breathing. With a small frown, sammy gently pushed some twigs of the bush out the way, looking around confused, becoming worried. He was about to crawl out from his hiding spot but suddenly a hand tugged on his leg, before he gasped when he was pulled out the bush by his feet, only being let go when his body was completely free from the bush, leaving him laying on his front. 

Sammy quickly flipped himself onto his back and looked up at the person, meeting green eyes and a gentle smile that only turned cocky when said person crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Norman?”

“You didn’t think i gave up, did you?” he taunted before crouching down to stretch out a hand to Sammy at the right height.

Sammy quickly placed his hand in Norman’s, rolling his eyes with a small smile as Norman pulled him up, finally both standing up. Sammy’s gaze was turned to the moon, how it stood out brightly in the night sky, but he quickly looked back to Norman when he noticed his personal space was gone, instead Norman’s body was against him as he wrapped his arms around Sammy, closing his eyes. Sammy followed soon after, and they stood there in the cold night air, using each others’ bodies as heat sources.

After a few minutes Norman opened his eyes and grinned down at Sammy before unwrapping his arms, Sammy instantly followed, watching confused as Norman gently took Sammy’s hand in his own “I found a really nice patch of grass” he spoke with a grin, not giving much more information despite Sammy’s ‘a fucking patch of grass?’ look, which didn’t last long as Norman started to pull Sammy excitedly towards the spot he had made a fuss about.

They ran along paths, past neatly cut back plants, tall trees that acted like protection to hide the nature’s beauty from outside the palace gardens. When they almost arrived, Sammy realised Norman was right, the grass was tilted down, giving the impression they were atop a slope- but before Sammy could properly take in the plants, Norman slipped, making both of them tumble onto their backs down the slope until they managed to dig heels into the grass, stopping them. With hands still intertwined, they slowly faced each other. Sammy was panting softly, smiling at Norman as he used his free hand to push blonde locks away from his face, letting him see his boyfriend clearer. Norman was smiling embarrassed which followed with the colour dusted softly on his cheeks, his hair messily over his right eye and hiding his nose too, though he made no moves to fix it. Norman turned his eyes to the sky and gave a soft chuckle and Sammy joined in while also looking up, their position gave a great view of the moon and stars. Sammy felt himself smiling happily, slowly turning his attention to their hands, his thumb slowly stroking the back of Norman’s hand. 

God, he was lucky, he’s never been as happy as he is with Norman now, Norman was simply perfect. By now Sammy’s turned his gaze to Norman while in thought and has his train of thoughts broken when he saw Norman staring back at him with a confused look but a teasing smile, one eyebrow arched higher than the other.

“See something you like?” 

To this, Sammy chuckled softly and shrugged playfully “Guess so” just as the words left his lips, Norman’s hand wasn’t in his anymore and Norman was getting up and he crawled onto Sammy just as fast as he got up, placing a hand on the side either side of Sammy’s head to keep himself over Sammy instead of crushing him. Feeling compelled to look up, Sammy’s eyes met Normans before he noticed the smile, soft, playful and he was so close to Sammy that he felt his breath on his face.

Closing the remaining space, Sammy leant his face forward and connected lips with the other, a action that made him so happy, he stared up at Norman to see the other’s eyes closed, concentrating on the affection and Sammy did the same. It was a strong passionate kiss, slow and sweet.

Pulling away from Sammy, Norman leant down and nuzzled into the other’s shoulder softly, muttering something softly as he closed his eyes again. Sammy lifted a hand and started to stroke through the dark locks of Norman’s hair, the response was Norman repeating his statement from before again, however this time Sammy heard it.

“I love you.”

It was all he’s ever wanted, he loved Norman too and went to respond but froze, his eyes snapping open.

He couldn’t say it.

Sammy frowned and moved a hand to his throat, tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t.

The more Sammy tried to speak, the more he started to panic, starting to feel tingly, he couldn’t move his body now, everything was a blur to his vision, was he passing out? He wouldn’t let this happen! Not now! He kept trying to thrash around, to scream, to move a leg or even just a fingertip, he tried to physically feel something, the wind, Norman on his shoulder…

but he felt nothing...

And with that nothing came darkness....

 

Sammy woke up and quickly lifted his head as he sat up from his lying position and rubbed his eyes to rid him of the sleep, he moved his hands to his sides before blinking, but quickly realised he was in a dark area, the floor was wooden planks and the walls matched. Sammy sighed deeply and frowned, So that was all a dream..? He quickly was pulled out his thoughts at the sudden memories of what had happened in the studio, the ink machine, bendy...and…

He quickly realises he’s leant against something soft and realisation hit him like a bus as he slowly turned to see the Projectionist...Norman… laying on the floor, projector covered in bullet holes and the bright light blinked softly every once in awhile, facing away from Sammy.

Everything clicks in Sammy’s head, and Sammy pulls his knees up to his chest, staring at the dead body of the male he loved, the man he had never been able to tell his feelings to.. And now it was too late. Sammy lifted a hand to his cheeks, wiping the tears from them, but the longer they flowed, the more he slowly gave up.. Until he lowered his arms to wrap around his knees, letting the tears fall freely down his face as he sat in the dark, alone, sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> oops, guess it wasn't what you thought.


End file.
